Over the years, the sport of fencing has enjoyed increased popularity with adults as well as children. Normally, fencing participants are closely supervised and coached so as to minimize the risk of injury. When fencing swords are used without proper supervision, especially with children, the possibility of injury is greatly increased. One typical type of injury is when an opponent is cut by means of the sword blade due to bodily impact with the sharp edge of the blade.
By this invention, a fencing sword comprises distal and proximate ends with a sword handle disposed at the proximate end and with the portion of the blade disposed toward the distal end positioned at an angle with respect to the portion of the blade extending toward the proximate end.